Amigas
by Coona
Summary: •AU/Alice "¿Tú no me regalaste estos chocolates?" le pregunta Bella a Edward "No" le contesta. ¿Quién demonios le esta mandando estas cosas a Bella? "El 14 de Febrero no es solo para las parejas, también es para la amistad y tu eres mi mejor amiga"


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, todos son de Meyer… yo solo dejo fluir mi imaginación sin ningun fin mas que entretener (: y el trozo de cancion no me pertenece, es de los Enanitos_

**S**ummary**:** One-shot/AU "¿Tú no me regalaste estos chocolates?" le pregunta Bella a Edward "No" le contesta. ¿Quién demonios le esta mandando estas cosas a Bella? "El 14 de Febrero no es solo para las parejas, también es para la amistad y tu eres mi mejor amiga" Alice&Bella

* * *

**A**migas

* * *

"Que un amigo es una luz, brillando en la oscuridad"

-

"Oh" susurré sorprendida al ver la caja de chocolates que se encontraba en el fondo de mi casillero, guarde rápidamente mis libros para poder examinar mejor el regalo que me había llegado. ¿Cómo alguien podría haber puesto eso allí si mi casillero estaba cerrado?

"¿Qué haces?" sentí su aterciopelada voz y su fría mano en mi cintura. Me di vuelta y quede hipnotizada por lo hermosura de mi Edward.

"Gracias por el regalo, pero no debiste hacerlo" le mostré la caja de chocolates, había llegado a la conclusión que solo mi novio vampiro podría haber abierto mi casillero o encontrar alguna manera para poder ponerlo allí. Esperaba una sonrisa traviesa por parte de él, pero solo me miraba confundido

"Debo decir que yo no fui el que te dio eso" dijo frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus labios para que quedaran en línea recta

"¿Tú no me regalaste estos chocolates?" le pregunté confundida

"No" contesto mientras abría mis ojos como plato

"¿estas seguro? ¿No es una broma?" sabia que esa pregunta era completamente estúpida

"Yo tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero será mañana, que es el día en que corresponde" lo dijo como si la persona que me había dado la caja de chocolates hubiera ganado unos puntos "bueno, no te sorprendas ¿acaso olvidaste a todos los pretendientes que tenias cuando llegaste?"

"Que tenía" enfatice la palabra en pasado. Edward tomó entre sus manos mi cara y la acerco a la suya, pude sentir como la sangre subía a las mejillas y al parecer eso le encanto a Edward ya que sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes

"Algunos aún no entienden de que tú tienes dueño" susurró, haciendo que su frió aliento golpeara mi rostro. Nuestras narices comenzaban a tocarse, el lentamente bajo su nariz para deleitarse con el vino "me molesta tener que escuchar lo que ese Mike Newton piensa de ti" su cabeza se encontraba en mi cuello. Edward empezó a repartir besos por mi cuello, agradecía que mi casillero quedara más alejado del resto

"¿Puedes parar de torturarme y besarme ahora?" le pedí en un hilo de voz. Sentí que soltaba unas risillas, pero me hizo caso. Sus manos abrazaron mi cintura y sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, directamente mis manos se movieron por su espalda. Los besos de Edward eran dulces, pero apasionantes a la vez y quería más de él. Lamentablemente el estupido timbre sono

"Tenemos que ir a clases" dijo Edward alejándose; inútilmente lo tome por su camisa para que no se alejara "¿En verdad crees que tu fuerza humana es mayor a mi fuerza de vampiro?" me preguntó alzando una ceja

"No" suspire derrotada "vámonos a clase" él me tomo de la mano y así nos dirigimos a biología, la clase donde todo había comenzado, creo que le estaba empezando a tomar cariño a esa clase. Llegamos un poco antes de que el profesor llegara, pero cuando íbamos a llegar a nuestros puestos me di cuenta de lo que había allí: en el lado donde me sentaba, en una punta, estaba atado un globo que tenia escrito la frase _"Te adoro, gracias por todo"_

"Tomen asiento" ordeno nuestro profesor "y presten atención" toda la clase se encontraba mirando el gran globo atado en mi mesa; las mujeres miraban soñadoramente a Edward, en tantos los hombres lo miraban algo molesto.

La clase no tardo en comenzar, pero yo no me podía concentrar ¿Quién demonios me mandaba estos regalos? Saque silenciosamente una hoja de mi cuaderno y comencé a escribir

"_¿Tu no me mandaste esto, verdad?"_

Le pase rápidamente el papelito a Edward mientras mi vista se dirigía de nuevo al frente

"_No, por lo que he averiguado en las cabezas de los demás… ninguno sabe, al parecer ya estaba aquí cuando llego así que no pudo ser Newton. Todos piensan que fui yo" _

No seguí insistiendo en el tema y me dedica a _escuchar_ lo que decía el profesor. La clase se me pasó algo rápida, literalmente era como si no hubiera estado ya que no había tomado ningún apunte, tampoco había tomado atención.

"¿Quieres que te ayude para el examen de mañana?" me pregunto Edward cuando salimos por el salón

"Si, por favor" le conteste. Mañana teníamos una prueba de Cálculo y no estaba del todo preparada

"Okay ve a buscar tú libro mientras yo te espero en el Volvo" me dio un rápido beso en los labios y se marcho con el globo que alguien me había regalado. Me dirigí de vuelta a mi casillero para buscar el grueso libro de la asignatura. Cuando abrí mi casillero, note que un pequeño papel cayó en mis pies.

"_Te conozco tanto que se que aun no sabes quien soy yo ¿cierto?. Como se que tú eres curiosa y quieres saber quien demonios te manda todas estas cosas. Después de que leas este mensaje, te dirigirás hacia la parte de atrás del instituto ya que es más solitario. Tranquila, no te violare o algo así. _

_Nos vemos__" _

Tampoco podía descifrar quien era, ya que no estaba escrito a mano. Con paso decidido, camine al lugar donde me pedían; cuando llegue estaba solitario, no había nadie.

"¡Sorpresa!" me dijo una voz cantarina a mi espalda

"¿Alice?" pregunté confundida, afrontándola. Ella tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y un paquete de regalo en sus manos. Ok, esto era _muy _raro "¿Tu eres la persona que me esta dando cosas por el día de San Valentín?" le pregunté deseando que su respuesta fuera negativa; pero como siempre las cosas no salen como quería, ella asintió con su cabeza "¿Por qu-e? ¿eres-… o sea… lesbiana?" ella rió angelicalmente y comenzó acercase a mi

"El 14 de Febrero no es solo para las parejas, también es para la amistad y tu eres mi mejor amiga" abrí y cerré mi boca en reiterada ocasiones por la sorpresa que tenia "nunca tuve una mejor amiga, ya sabes, Rosalie no podía llenar ese espacio porque… porque no tenemos tanta afinidad, con Esme tampoco porque ella es mi madre; cuando llegas tú, no solo llenaste el vacío que tenia Edward, llenaste también uno que tenia yo. Cada vez que veía a dos amigas conversando en el instituto, a dos amigas sentándose a comer, a dos amigas apoyándose… yo siempre añoraba tener eso también. Gracias Bella, por se mi mejor amiga" no me di cuenta de que había un par de lagrimas rotando por mis mejillas. Nos miramos un momento, Alice tenía sus ojos dorados cristalinos. Rápidamente sus finos brazos me envolvieron en un calido abrazo, a pesar de su helada piel

"Oh Alice" solloce en su hombro "tu también eres mi mejor amiga, la persona en que confío, la persona que me ha ayudado y me ayudara cuando tenga un problema, la persona en que siempre me apoyará, la persona que siempre estará ahí por mi… porque yo también estaré ahí para ti" la abrace con mas fuerza que antes. Nos quedamos abrazadas por algunos minutos más, lentamente nos separamos

"Abre tú regalo" demandó y le hice caso inmediatamente, obviamente teniendo preocupación "Ohh…" susurre cuando vi lo que me había regalado: era una foto de nosotras dos sonriendo felizmente mientras mirábamos directamente a la cámara, era una foto tierna.

"Gracias Alice, pero me siento mal" admití "yo no tengo un regalo para ti"

"Bella, espere décadas por tener a una amiga como tu. Ese es mi regalo" nos sonreímos y volvimos a darnos un fuerte abrazo

* * *

Hola! Primero que todo ¡Feliz San Valentin!, la verdad, para mi no es solo el amor de pareja.. si no de amistad y amo la amistad entre Bella y Alice *-* Asi que esto va para todos los que pasaran San Valentin con su mejor amigo/amiga, que siempre los apoyara (:

¿Les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? Me encantaria que me dejaran un review por este one-shot *-* me harían inmensamente feliz 8)

Read&Review

**XOXO**

.Coona.

_I'll stand by you (8)_


End file.
